goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Olivia and Stan misbehaves at their babysitters
Summary Olivia and Stan (Paprika) misbehave at their babysitter named Lorelei (Pokémon), a member of Elite Four, while Ivy Valentine and Kirik (both from Soul Calibur) watch Toy Story 4 with Emily Bunny, her friends, classmates, Gumball and his family. Cast Transcript *(June 15, 2019) *Kirik: Olivia and Stan, today we're going to see Toy Story 4 with Emily Bunny and her friends and classmates along with Gumball and his family without you both. So I hired a babysitter to babysit you while we're going to the movies to watch Toy Story 4. *Olivia: Who is it going to be this time? I hope it's Berri (Conker’s Bad Fur Day), Female Devilord, Sam and Ella (Zit the Video), Yandere Chan, or Flandre Scarlet (Touhou). *Stan: Yeah because they except Female Devilord were from adult stuffs also Flandre just was a villain or it could be Ms Choksondik or possibly Mr Garrison, Kyle’s mom, or Cartman’s mom from South Park as our babysitter. *Ivy Valentine: Just wait and see. You'll definitely like your babysitter because this babysitter is way better than Berri and Yandere Chan. *(The doorbell rings and Kirik opens the door) *Kirik: Olivia and Stan, I would like for you both to meet Lorelei the Elite four member from Pokémon. *Ivy Valentine: Also Lorelei, please tell them to not do any pornographic or anything else adult-oriented. *Kirik: Okay have fun now. *(Kirik and Ivy Valentine leave) *Lorelei: Hello, Olivia and Stan. I'm Lorelei the Elite Four member from Pokémon. I will be your babysitter today. *Olivia: Shut up, you *Bleep*! *Lorelei: Olivia and Stan, you both do not curse at your babysitter! *(Cut to: Olivia and Stan in the kitchen) *Olivia: It's time for us to go to school. *Stan: I agree with Olivia. So long, you anime lady! *(Olivia and Stan are about to leave for school, but Lorelei appears) *Lorelei: Hey Olivia and Stan, aren't you two forgetting something? *Olivia: What is it? Is it DVDs of baby shows? *Lorelei: Your diapers! You cubs must wear diapers to school. *Olivia: But we haven't got any diapers! *Jane: I agree with Olivia! *Lorelei: In that case, we will go to Walmart and buy a pack of diapers. *Stan: We are not wearing diapers to school! Diapers are for babies! Everyone at school will make fun of us! *Olivia: I agree with Stan! Take a look at us, you stupid headed *Bleep* anime character! Do we *Bleep* look like *Bleep* babies?!! *and Stan shrunk down to baby size and then grow back up again *Lorelei: Don't you dare curse at me! Let's go to Walmart. *at Walmart *Lorelei: Excuse me. Can I have a pack of diapers for Olivia and her friend, Stan. *Clerk: OK, coming right up. *Olivia: We don't want to wear diapers to school! *Stan: I agree with Olivia. *Lorelei: Olivia and Stan. You cubs are wearing diapers to school and that is final! *at Olivia and Stan’s house *Lorelei: OK, Olivia and Stan. You two lay down so I can put diapers on both of you. *and Stan lay down on their backs and Lorelei puts diapers on them. The private areas and legs are censored *Lorelei: There! Now your diapers are on! Do you two want to call your parents? *Olivia: Yes please! *and Stan pick up their phones. *Olivia: Hello, Kirik and Ivy Valentine. Lorelei has put diapers on us. Please come home quickly and blame our babysitter! *Kirik : OK, we'll be home soon! *Olivia and Stan's parents arrived home *Kirik: How were Olivia and Stan doing with you? *Lorelei: Olivia and Stan have been cursing and very naughty! *Kirik: Olivia and Stan! How dare you two misbehave with your babysitter while we were at the movies watching Toy Story 4 with Emily, her friends and classmates, and the Watterson family! *Olivia: This is not what you think. Lorelei put diapers on us! *Kirik: Good! That is your punishment! You both will wear diapers forever! And that means you will only use them instead of the toilet. We will have Adlet Mayer sell your underwear and destroy the toilet. *Lorelei: Wearing nappies means going to preschool, watching baby shows made by Disney Junior, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, PBS Kids Sprout and CBeebies along with all Japanese preschool cartoons, eating baby food, playing with baby toys, sleeping in a crib, wearing baby clothes, reading baby books, listening to baby songs, drinking from baby bottles, riding in strollers, playing with rattles, sucking pacifiers, and doing everything else for babies and toddlers. And you will be wearing nappies for the rest of your life and you will go pee pees and poo poos in your nappies instead of the toilet. And we will burn all your underwear and destroy the toilet. *Ivy Valentine: And you two are so grounded for life which means no computer, no being with your pet donkey, no porn/adult-oriented stuffs, no fast food of any kind, no candy, no soft drinks and no ice cream. *Kirik: The only things you will eat are fruits and vegetables! Plus, you will be forced to watch shows you hate like Littlest Pet Shop, Scout and Friends, My Little Pony; FIM, Barbie, Disney Princess, Bing, Boj, Bobby’s World, Robocar Poli, Barney and Friends, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Max and Ruby, Eureeka’s Castle, Busytown Mysteries, Caillou, Thomas the Tank Engine, Pinkie Cooper, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Dino Dan, Little Bear, Franklin, The Backyardigans, Tickety Toc, Boohbah, Tots TV, Allegra’s Window, Gullah Gullah Island, Tiny Planets, Shimmer and Shine, Big Bag, VeggieTales, Rolie Polie Olie, Bob the Builder, The Save-Ums, Yo Gabba Gabba, The Wonder Pets, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, Bear in the Big Blue House, Out of the Box, The Book of Pooh, Higglytown Heroes, Johnny and the Sprites, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, Special Agent Oso, Jungle Junction, Sesame Street, Dragon Tales, Toot and Puddle, Miffy and Friends, Kipper, Peppa Pig, Little Bill, Hi-5, Bananas in Pajamas, The Wiggles, The Pajanimals, Salty’s Lighthouse, Reading Rainbow, Franny’s Feet, Chloe’s Closet, The Doodlebops, Hip Hop Harry, Stanley, PB&J Otter, Super Why, Zoboomafoo, Fifi and the Flowertots, Postman Pat, Fireman Sam, Rubbadubbers, WordWorld, Dinosaur Train, Sid the Science Kid, Jake and the Neverland Pirates, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Little Einsteins, Handy Manny, Blue’s Clues, Miss Spider’s Sunny Patch Friends, 64 Zoo Lane, Oswald, and Clifford the Big Red Dog, and shows made by Cartoon Network, Discovery Family, Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, and Disney XD, and others that are not pornographic. *Ivy Valentine: Kids shows that are not made pornographic such as Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy and James Bond Jr. along with Onegai My Melody, The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, Monica's Gang, The Wild Thornberrys, Recess, Ren & Stimpy, Space Goofs, As Told by Ginger, and Hey Arnold! *Kirik: And you will only watch movies not made pornographic such as The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Boy In The Striped Pajamas, The Grinch, The Secret of NIMH, All Dogs Go to Heaven, Tom Sawyer, Inside Out, Cars trilogy, Zootopia, Big Hero 6, Dumbo, The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Hercules, Toy Story trilogy, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, The Incredibles, Wreck-It Ralph, Planes, and The Great Mouse Detective! *Ivy Valentine: And you will have school forever and lots of homework to teach you a lesson, plus no weekends or holidays off until further notice! *Kirik: And you must do a lot of chores every day! *Olivia: But Mom, Dad. *Kirik: No buts. There will also be no TV-MA and NC-17 movies, no doing anything with your pet donkey, no Pornhub, no M and AO rated video games and no Comedy Central as well. Now start watching those movies, kids shows, and baby and preschool shows that are not porn, or you'll be grounded even more and your pet donkey will be donated to a charity farm! *Olivia and Stan (running up to their rooms): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!